64dsmariofandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo DS
From The Super Mario 64 DS Wiki "Touching is good" ''--''Original advertisment slogan for Nintendo DS The Nintendo DS '''is a handheld video game system designed and released by Nintendo. It was released in 2004 as a successor to the '''Game Boy Advance. The words "DS" mean dual-screen, which is a DS feature. The Nintendo DS features backward compatibility with Game Boy Advance games. It unfortunately does not allow multiplayer options available with the Game Boy games. The Nintendo DS is Nintendo's first system to feature a wireless connection, allowing multiplayer options without cords or wires. Also, you can play over internet with people around the world using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection '''(Nintendo WFC for short). There are currently 4 Nintendo DS models currently available for purchase. The '''DS Lite, '''the '''DSi, and the DSi XL, '''and the '''3DS. Nintendo DS Lite ﻿ The Nintendo DS Lite 'is the second DS model developed by Nintendo. The DS Lite was released in 2006. This model contains all of the features of the Nintendo DS, but with new features of its own. New features such as a brighter screen, a lighter weight, and a smaller size overall. It does still have the Game Boy Advance slot. The Nintendo DS Lite has sold 89.19 million units as of 2010. Release Dates For DS Lite *'Japan- March 2, 2006 *'USA- June 11, 2006' *'Europe- June 23, 2006' *'Australia- June 2, 2006' *'South Korea- January 18, 2007' *'China- 2007' Nintendo DSi The Nintendo DSi 'was Nintendo's third DS model. It was released in late 2008. There are many new features, along with some features from previous DS models. It is even thinner and lighter than the Lite, meaning that the Game Boy Advance slot was removed. An inner and outer camera was addded, which was continued theme that followed every model after it. Also, an internet browser, Wi-Fi, and larger screens were also included. Release Dates For DSi *'Japan- November 1, 2008 *'Australia- April 2, 2009' *'Europe- April 3, 2009' *'USA- April 5, 2009' *'China- December 2009' *'South Korea- April 15, 2010' Nintendo DSi XL The Nintendo DSi XL 'was the fourth DS model released by Nintendo. It was released in 2009. It is a '''DSi '''sub-model. Although, the size has changed dramatically. Actually, this is the largest and will remain the largest DS model. A few new features were included, like a larger stylus, and bigger screens. Release Dates For DSi XL *'Japan- November 21, 2009 *'Europe- March 5, 2010' *'USA- March 28, 2010' *'Australia- April 25, 2010' Nintendo DSi XL Colors The Nintendo DSi XL is available in 5 colors: Wine Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Bronze. There was a Mario's 25th Anniversary Edition model released. The Yellow and Green were released in Europe only. In North America, the colors released were Wine Red, Bronze, and Blue. Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS is Nintendo's latest creation. It was released in North America on March 27, 2011. The 3DS does not require glasses (known as autostereoscopy). The 3DS was first shown during E3 2010 in Los Angeles, California. The main feature of the 3DS is to show 3D games. The 3D effect is shown through the 3.5 inch top screen. The 3DS features 3 cameras, 2 on the outside lid, and 1 on the inside above the top screen. It can take 3D photos and 3D video. There is a home button located under the bottom screen, in between the start and select buttons, much like the Wii. An analog stick is located above the original D-pad. the A, B, X, and Y buttons are above the power button. The system can also find wireless hotspots and other Nintendo 3DS to allow for play over the internet. The Nintendo 3DS will be available in Aqua Blue and Cosmo Black. Release Dates For 3DS *'Japan- February 26, 2011' *'Europe- March 25, 2011' *'USA- March 27, 2011' *'Australia- March 31, 2011' Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console There is a virtual console service that will be offered for the Nintendo 3DS in May 2011. Stylus A stylus is a pen like accessory for all Nintendo DS systems. The stylus allows you to use the touch screen with accuracy. it slides inside the Nintendo DS from either the side or the back. When the DSi XL 'was released, a bigger stylus was released with it, along with the original stylus, which is also bigger. A DS usually comes with two styluses, one all ready in, and an extra just incase. The '''Nintendo 3DS '''features a new type of stylus. The stylus is now telescoping, meaning it can slide up and down, changing the size. There is no official color for the 3DS stylus, although other DS styluses come in a rainbow of colors. Microphone All Nintendo DS systems come with a microphone. On the original DS system, the microphone was placed in the lower left corner, right below the screen. On the DS Lite, the microphone was moved to the middle, in between both screens. On the DSi and DSi XL, the microphone was moved slightly to the right, making room for the camera. It is unknown where the 3DS microphone is located. In-Game References *'Donkey Kong Country Returns: if the player doesn't do anything for a while, Donkey Kong will start playing something that appears to be a DS Lite. *'Super Mario 64 DS: '''When in the Bowser battles, Bowser will make several references to the DS touch screen, like "Keep that Touch Screen smoking!" *'Mario Kart DS: '''There is a Battle Course titled Nintendo DS, which is indeed shaped like a DS Lite.